This invention relates to speaker adaptation in automatic speech processing systems.
Speaker adaptation is a well-studied aspect of automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems. Conventionally, the term speaker adaptation refers to the process of customizing the statistical models (e.g., acoustic, pronunciation and/or language models) used by an ASR system for an individual user of the ASR system. Conventional ASR systems which perform speaker adaptation are often referred to as speaker independent ASR systems.
There are a number of different speaker adaptation methodologies which can be utilized by conventional speaker independent ASR systems. Some example methodologies are MAP adaptation, MLLR adaptation, and speaker space models. In general such methodologies are based on either a manually transcribed audio or are run in unsupervised modes prior to transcription.